All of My Life
by layelaye
Summary: 7  years post-Breaking Dawn.  Renesmee slowed to a human growth rate at 10.  This story starts the night before her "18th birthday."  Mostly her relationship with Jake.  Rated M for language, possible mature content and the fact that I don't want limits!
1. Chapter 1

Hanging out with Jake is nothing unusual. He has been around as long as I can remember. When we moved to Carlisle's Island 7 years ago, Jake came too. After the Volturi left, my entire family decided it would be nice to take an extended vacation. My grandparents had just built a house on the north side of the new island, so my parents had a house built on the south side. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jaz built a house on the east side, and Uncle Em and Aunt Rose built their house on the west. Jake and his best friend Seth built an awesome, elaborate, super-lux tree-house in the middle of the island, so he was always close by. Seth has been around my entire life too. He met his girlfriend Katie on the mainland in California a year ago and she comes to the island almost every weekend. She knows all of our secrets; Jake says she is good with weird. Seth and Katie have the most amazing relationship. He can't be without her, so my Aunt Alice and I pick her up with the helicopter every Friday night. We use the trip as an excuse to shop of course. We look the same age now so we usually pretend to be sisters. My mom is always yelling at Alice for letting me spend all my money every weekend on new clothes. Alice and I are pretty much the same size now, I am barely aging anymore so why not? My mom just doesn't appreciate fashion. She is really cool though, I can tell her anything. My dad is the overprotective one. My life is perfect. I wouldn't ask for anything to be different...almost.

Sometimes I feel like I am the odd one out. Seth and Katie have a really intense relationship. Every time she steps off Alice's helicopter it seems like Seth can't get to her fast enough. We are always hanging out and it's like they don't want to take their hands off of each other. Each member of my family has a match. My mother and father have an amazing relationship. It used to gross me out when I was a kid, they are always kissing and hugging and staring at each other. They don't even sleep, but I don't think they would ever get sick of just being around each other. There is only one person in the world who I don't think I'd ever get sick of, and that is Jake. And it is only a matter of time until a girl catches his eye on the mainland, just like Seth. I don't want to lose him to anyone, especially a girl. He is my best friend, and we spend all our time together.

Most nights Jake hangs out with me until my father makes him leave, but this night was special. My father the vampire mind-reader wasn't home AND it was the night before my 18th birthday. Of course, I am not really going to be 18. I could probably pass as 19 or 20 if I wanted to but age doesn't REALLY matter in my family. My family decided a couple years ago my growing had slowed to a regular humans pace, so I have been celebrating real birthdays for the past 8 years.

My dad had left a couple hours earlier on the boat to go pick up my Grandpa Charlie from the airport. He was coming in from Forks to spend a week here for my birthday. My mom was outside preparing the guest house for him.

Our house is not as big as Aunt Rose and Uncle Ems but it's pretty nice. The whole top level is mine. I have my bedroom, game room, closet and bathroom up here. My parent's bedroom is downstairs, off the side of the house. The guest house is around back next to the pool. It was pretty much made for Grandpa Charlie.

We were in my game room hanging out when it first happened.

My mom usually never goes against my dad's requests, but tonight my dad didn't specifically say Jake had to leave at the usual time. So my mom was letting it slide. My mom and Jake have been friends since before I was born. I have heard the stories my entire life. Things about my mom before she was changed, Jake trying to stop her from marrying dad. As a new werewolf I guess it was his instinct to protect my mom. My dad has always had something against him. As I have gotten older I have picked up on it more and more. He trusts Jake implicitly with me, but sometimes there is a warning in his look. I never question it. You would not want to see MY dad angry.

Jake and I were on the huge leather sofa in my game room playing Halo 2 on the flat screen, and I was crushing him as usual. We were on our 2nd hour straight of back and forth shoot outs, and I had the perfect vantage point to snipe him. Just as he walked into my crosshairs and I was about to hit the trigger there was a bright flash of lightening, the crashing sound of it hitting something outside, and the power went out.

"I know its storming outside but come ON!" I yelled at the now black TV.

"S'okay," Jake said as he patted my hand, "you will just have to TRY to kill me another day!"

He leaned to the left just as my punch missed his shoulder. Jake was always too fast for me. He caught my second attempt mid-punch with his hand and held it down on the sofa between us. I jumped up to get him with my free hand but quickly fell back against the cushion laughing as he started tickling me. Our eyes met in the dark and I saw my favorite smile forming at his lips. I don't know what happened but suddenly all I could see was that perfect smile. It was like everything started to happen in slow motion. The hand that was tickling my side tingled as Jake warmly slid it around my waist and across my back. He stopped holding my other hand down but didn't let it go. I felt our fingers intertwine. I looked up at his eyes I could see something new sparking in them. I was overcome with the urge to kiss him. I know he felt it too because the smile turned into something… different. He stared down at my lips, then back to my eyes, biting his bottom lip the tiniest bit. Just as he leaned in and I could taste his breath on my lips I heard my mother come in the house.

I knew the moment was over. Jake cleared his throat lightly and sat me up. I leaned my head back against the back of the sofa, completely confused by what had just happened. He scooted over to the other end of the sofa where he had been and raked his fingers through his short hair.

"Okay Jake, time to go." I heard my mother walking up the stairs, completely unaware of the shift apparently imperceptible to anyone but us. My mother's voice was like bells, with just a hint of panic talking as she walked in the room from the hallway. "Ness, you got your birthday wish, Jake hung out for a couple hours later than usual, but your father is going to be back with Charlie from the airport any minute and I do NOT want him seeing his baby girl and JACOB in a room with no power!"

"Got it mom" I said too quickly and stood up. She didn't miss the urgency in my voice. My mom didn't miss much. Sometimes having a vampire with super-senses as a mom was a pain in the ass.

"Ness, are you oka-" she stopped talking when she looked at Jake, head in hands. She nodded knowingly. "Ness, can you find your way to your room?"

"Mom, I am half vampire. I will be just fine, I can see."

"Okay. Goodnight sweet heart" she said as I hugged her quickly.

"Eww you're soaked" I scrunched up my face. "Yuck, you got me wet!" I did NOT have my mother's rough and tumble attitude about life… or clothing.

"Good night, Renesmee" she kissed my head.

"Good night mom." I rolled my eyes. I looked back at Jake. "Night Jake"

"Night Ness, sweet dreams" Jake said into his hands, not moving.

As I started down the hallway to my room I heard my mom's hushed whispering and the low rumbling responses of Jakes voice. Already dreading the conversation I knew would happen tomorrow morning I walked into my room and collapsed onto my huge 4 post mahogany bed. I ran my fingers across the stitching on my emerald green quilt, re-playing in my mind what had just happened. So many feelings all at once.

I was excited because it was Jake, and I felt like I have loved him forever. So many times we were hanging out, he would put his arm around me or touch my hand and it would tingle when he moved it. When did I start having a crush on him? He has been around since I was a little girl. He has always been my best friend but he has never been just a friend. We have been flirty for the past year or two. This felt different. This felt intense.

I was relieved that my dad wasn't here. Not only would he have stopped it from happening in the first place but I wouldn't want him to hear what Jake had been thinking. I was also relieved my dad hasn't been able to hear my thoughts for years unless I touch him like everyone else. How embarrassing! I was so confused. Everything was going to change now wasn't it? Jake obviously liked me too, he almost kissed me. I got all tingly inside just thinking about it.

I opened my cell phone to call the one person who would understand the best.

"Hey, Katie" I sighed, relieved she answered on the first ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thank you so much! I didn't realize how nice it feels to get feedback, emails and followers! Hope you like the story as much as I do!  
****Fun things planned!**

**

* * *

**

"What's up Ness, you ok? It's late." Katie answered sleepily.

"You are never going to believe what just happened! I am freaking out!"

"What's the matter, are you okay? Is something wrong? Are you in trouble?" Now she was awake.

"No-no, nothing like that... sorry...its Jake. Something...happened."

As I told her about my night, she gasped and sighed at all the right places in the story. I knew she was as excited as I was but I had to know what she thought, in detail.

"Wow, Ness. So it finally happened, huh?"

"What finally happened?"

"The imprint took effect. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later... wow Seth is going to freak! I bet Jake already told him. It's SO funny we were just talking about-"

"What the HELL is an IMPRINT?" I cut her off.

"Ohhhhhh no. Shit. I forgot you didn't know."

Now I was pissed. There has never been anything I didn't know about Jake, or wolves, or vampires. I hated not knowing.

"Katie, you better spill. Now."

"Ness, I think it's probably better if you let Jake explain. But let me sum it up the best I can. You and Jake? You are meant to be together. Literally, you were made for each other. It's what the connection between me and Seth is about. It's the imprint. He was in love with me before he even knew me, and now that we have found each other, we can't be apart. It is more than love. It's a soul connection."

"So everybody knew about this imprint but me." I was a little bitter.

"Ness! You should be happy! You have said it yourself; there is just something about Jake."

"Yeah. Something. I can't even explain it to you Katie - it was like nothing I have ever felt before. He smiled at me tonight and it was different. It was like everything inside of me was pulling me towards him."

"Oh my GOSH this is so exciting. It's the exact same thing I felt the first time I kissed Seth. It was like beyond fireworks... It was like-"

I heard the front door shut downstairs

"BELLA?" My dad called.

"-sorry to cut you off Katie, I gotta go. Dads home"

"I will talk to you tomorrow when you guys come over here. I just can't believe this so freakin cool!"

I laughed. "Sure, sure. See ya tomorrow"

I walked over to my bedroom door. Maybe I could fake a bathroom trip. The vent has always been good for eavesdropping down to the kitchen.

"BELLS, NESS, WHERE ARE YOU?" My dad was walking around downstairs.

"We are both upstairs Edward, I will be right down" My mom said back in a normal tone. I knew he could hear her.

I walked into the bathroom across the hall and sat on the edge of the enormous porcelain Jacuzzi tub. I couldn't wait to hear what my mom would say to him. If this imprint stuff was true, they probably knew about it too. I was so relieved my Grandpa Charlie was here. That would probably put off the awkward conversations, at least for a little while.

"Bella, my love." My dad started. My mom must have met him in the kitchen. Just as I suspected. "Your dad is in the living room..." he stopped, "what's the matter? You look upset."

"I think the imprint took effect"

"WHAT? WHERE IS JACOB BLACK?" I heard my dad start to walk out of the kitchen.

"Edward, come back here. He went back to his house. He is really upset. I just talked to him for 10 minutes before he left. He and Ness were playing a video game and it just happened… at _midnight._ Do you remember when we fell in love?"

"Of course I do but this is different. This is our daughter. That DOG better run for his life because I am going to-"

There was nothing but silence. My mom must have kissed him. He is like putty to her. Maybe their love was like this imprint stuff too. I made a mental note to talk to my mother about it in the morning when she was sure to start grilling me.

I got up off of the tub and walked over to the sink. Splashing water on my face felt so good I decided to run a bath. I knew my parents would hear me but I didn't care. They had my grandpa to worry about and I just wanted to relax then go to bed. I poured a mix of oils into the water and watched it bubble up, inhaling deeply, feeling the calming effects of the lavender. As I submerged myself into the warm water I instantly felt at ease. I laid back in the corner of the tub and turned on the jets and relaxed until the water felt cool.

I wrapped myself in a fluffy towel, walked into my room and crawled back onto my bed. My blackberry was blinking. Great. Katie was not going to leave me alone. I hit the button and there were 3 new messages.

"Jake told me. Don't be upset, we will talk in the morning." - Mom

"I see your dad freaking but can't see why. Has to be you, can't wait to talk about it" - Alice. Stupid vampire visions.

Then there was the last one.

"Please don't hate me." - Jake

Hate him? How could I hate him? Of course he had no way of knowing my conversation with Katie. He didn't know how I knew about the imprint. He didn't know what I was feeling was probably just as strong as what he was feeling.

I didn't know how to respond so I didn't. He would probably just assume I fell asleep. I would talk to him tomorrow. I always did. I pulled down my covers and laid my head against one of the 10 pillows on my bed. As I closed my eyes I saw his face leaning into mine, his sweet breath on my lips, his smile glowing in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

"Happy birthday, Ness!" My mom was using that calm, everything is okay tone. Great.

I didn't want to turn over and open my eyes. Morning came too fast and I was not ready to talk to anyone about this yet.

"Renesmee, I know you are awake"

"So." I mumbled into the pillow.

"I can make you turn over..."

I grumbled and turned onto my side to look up at her. Sometimes she makes me so mad being so effortlessly beautiful. I probably looked like a mess compared to her right now.

"THAT'S better! Happy Birthday, Nudger!"

"Thanks, mom."

She leaned down to hug me.

"I have a present for you." She said pulling back.

"Oh, really?" Now I was awake. "Now that what I'm talkin about!" I sat up and leaned against the mountain of dark green satin pillows propped up against the headboard. The morning light was streaming in from behind the shutters covering the French doors leading out to my patio, and I saw the sunlight shimmer lightly off my skin.

"Here" she laughed as she handed me a black box with a pink bow.

I tore at the paper, revealing a plain white box. I opened the box expecting to see the customary jewelry that I usually got on my birthday, and was surprised to see an intricately carved leather journal.

"Now I know this isn't the type of thing I usually get you, but you'll get your real present later." My mom said

"No, it's great mom. Thank you." I said seriously. What a cool gift.

"I have a feeling you have a lot going on inside that head of yours." She reached over and tucked a hair behind my ear. "Sometimes it's better to get your thoughts straight on paper."

So that how she was going to start the dreaded talk.

"You know…"she started, "it was right on this island where you were conceived."

"Mom… please spare me the obligatory birthday story"

"Renesmee, when I fell in love with your dad it was—"

"Enough already mom!" I wined.

"Is there anything you want to talk about? That you want to ask me?" she asked calmly – although her eyes showed alarm.

"What's an imprint?" I figured I'd be as blunt as possible.

Her eyes got a little darker as she was clearly taken back. "Who said something about an imprint?"

"MOM!"

"Ness, it's a confusing topic. I don't fully understand it myself..." she trailed off

"Well who can explain it to me because if there is something that EVERYONE knows about me that I don't know…well that's just unfair." I threw my hands down on my blanket to make my point.

"Ok" she took a deep, unnecessary breath. "Who told you about the imprint?"

"Katie" I answered, looking into her eyes. I guess it would be better not to lie.

She held my stare for a minute too long and decided I probably already knew everything she would tell me. "OK, Ness. Let's talk when we go to the mainland with Alice today to get your birthday outfit. We can talk about it there and won't have to worry about an over-protective father eavesdropping at the door." Whispering the last part so low I almost couldn't hear.

As if on que my father knocked on the door lightly. "How are my favorite silent minds today?" I realized she must have had her shield around us. He walked over and kissed my mom on the cheek and then kissed my head. "Happy birthday, Renesmee."

"Hi dad, thanks." I pulled back my blanket and got up off the bed. I walked around and hugged him. "Is Grandpa Charlie up?"

"Of course he is. He is waiting in the kitchen to say hi to you." He answered.

"Great! See ya!" I started running out of the room. "Thanks again for the gift mom" I called from the hall.

"Ness, we will talk later…" she called after me. I didn't care. One person who didn't know about all of this mess was waiting for me in the kitchen.

"WOW look at you!" My grandfather stood up as I walked in the kitchen.

"Hi Grandpa Charlie!" I walked over and hugged him.

"Hi sweetie." He said pulling me back to look at me, "Wow, you're an adult now aren't you?"

"I guess I am…" I trailed off. Things were a bit fuzzy on what my Grandpa Charlie knew and didn't know. He knew enough that something was different, but he never questioned anything.

"Are you excited for the party?" He asked as he sat back down at the table to his plate of eggs and sausage. "Here, I made a plate for you" motioning to the seat next to him.

"Thanks! Yeah I am psyched! Did you bring Sue with you?"

"She will be here with the rest of the gang later today." Sue, Seth's mom, and Grandpa Charlie had been together for the past couple years. Every time they visited it was usually together. "She decided to come in with Leah, and the baby."

"Oh good! The baby is coming!" I practically squealed. Leah, Seth's sister had just had a baby with her husband Clay. She had stopped phasing when Jacobs pack broke apart and our family moved away. The point was further proven when Leah got pregnant.

"Oh yes, he's coming. Wait til you see him. Quilette baby from head to toe that one." Charlie looked out the large bay windows in the front out onto the ocean. "Just wait…"

We talked about random things as we ate. My internet schooling, life back in Washington. It was nice talking with Grandpa Charlie. He didn't ask any personal questions. He didn't look at me expecting anything. It was easy to let my mind wander and think about everything that happened last night. I still couldn't wrap my mind around it.

"Hello, hello! Happy birthday!" came a singing voice from outside

As Alice skipped inside Grandpa Charlie stood up.

"My goodness Charlie, when did you get here? I didn't even hear the boat!" She exclaimed as she hugged him quickly.

Liar.

"Hi there Alice, got in last night. Riding on a boat in the storm was interesting but that Edward powered right through it."

Alice chuckled, "Yeah you are safe with him… and you!" she pointed at me "Come here and give me a hug!"

I got up and walked around the table to hug her.

"Happy birthday Ness!" she hugged me "now go get ready!" She slapped my butt and took my chair next to grandpa Charlie and started talking to him about her latest additions to the guest house for him.

"Thanks Alice!" I giggled as I walked out of the kitchen padding my big slippers across the dark wood floor to the staircase. I glanced down the hall to my parent's room and the door was shut. Good, at least they weren't waiting upstairs to ambush me.

Half way up the stairs I stopped to look out at the ocean through the huge glass window that was the wall and thought how lucky I was to live here. The sun light bounced off of the ocean as the small waves crashed onto the white sand. I made a mental note to go for a walk later. I love the beach.

I opened the double doors into my closet room and looked around.

"What to wear…what to wear…" I asked myself.

I grabbed a purple and blue sun dress that I loved and went into my room to get dressed. As I sat in front of my vanity brushing the sleepy tangles from my hair I thought about what I would text back to Jake. I had to say something or he would just think the worst.

I got up and went to grab my phone. As it lit up I got butterflies as I saw 4 missed calls. Katie, Katie, Alice, Katie. Trying not to be disappointed I went to my messages.

"Please don't hate me." No matter how many times I read it I couldn't think of anything to say. It felt like there was a new me today. After thinking over it, last night I felt different too. I thought back to what my mom said in the kitchen to my dad… "_and it just happened… at midnight." _ Is it possible something changed? Could this be it? Could I be finished growing and that is when the _imprint_ (I shuttered) took effect? Midnight… just like Cinderella.

I decided to keep up with the new me and send something flirty. I didn't want Jake to think I hated him. I loved the new butterflies I felt when I thought about him now. Don't get me wrong… I'm still terrified, but I didn't want to close this door.

"I can't wait to see you today. Going to CA to shop. See you 3" My finger lingered over the send button. Could I do it?

My door opened and Alice walked in.

"Ready?" she asked as she skipped over to the mirror, "I have to go peal your mother away but I wanted to check on you first. Your dad is meeting her in an hour or so and we have some serious talking to do."

"Ready." I said, hitting send and dropping my phone onto my bed. I didn't want to be looking at it every 5 minutes waiting for a response so I decided to leave it. I grabbed my designer bag from my desk next to the door and followed Alice downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

We landed at the Cullen's California Compound at 11am. The CCC - as we call it - has everything we need, and acts as a travel hub for us. This is Carlisle's official address for everything. He still holds a couple hospital jobs at night.

As we hopped out of the helicopter Aunt Alice threw her arm around me and looked at my mother.

"Okay, Bella. Why don't you go get the surprise ready and I will distract our little monster here." Alice directed.

"What surprise?" I asked, excited.

"I guess you will see!" said my mother as she bolted away lightening fast.

As soon as she was gone I felt Alice's hand tighten around my shoulders

"Okay missy you have exactly 143 seconds, spill."

I had to laugh

"Jacob happened."

"Well I guess that's why I didn't see anything…" Alice said as her eyes glazed over, obviously recalling her vision from last night.

"We were playing a game and the power went out. I don't know what happened but we almost kissed and it felt… like electricity."

"Wow, ok well we can get into the dirty details later, here comes Bella"

A couple seconds later my mother appeared in front of us with a blindfold. Before I could even protest Alice had my arms behind my back and my mom was putting the blind fold over my eyes.

_Is this really necessary?_ I thought, putting the words into Alice's head.

"Yes! I can't wait to see the expression on your face. And then text it to everyone!" she answered out loud.

I felt myself being picked up and someone running. Not 5 seconds later I was being stood back up and the blindfold was being taken off.

We were in the CCC garage, and in front of me was a brand new charcoal gray Aston Martin One-77 with a large bright pink bow on it. I felt my mouth go in the shape of an O and then saw the flash of Alice's camera.

"Oh my..."

"Do you like it? Your father picked it out himself." My mom asked as she came over and hugged me.

"I love it…thank you!" I stammered. "So I guess I am driving?"

"You sure are! Why don't you call Katie so we can go pick her up?" Alice was bouncing around at vampire speed.

"Yesssss!" I reached into my bag and remembered my phone on the bed at home.

"Erm…mom? Can I borrow your cell?"

"Sure!" she answered pulling it out of her pocket "Everything okay with yours?" she looked at me quizzically.

"Yeah, just er…left it at home." She yanked it back as I reached for it. "What?"

"Why did you leave it at home? That is extremely out of character"

"Well I didn't want any one bothering me today when I was shopping with my best friends?" I know it didn't sound believable so I just let the end linger like a question.

My mom rolled her eyes at me and stood there staring at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice duck out of the garage and into the CCC.

"Okay fine, it's because I didn't want to wait for Jacob to text me, and especially if he wasn't going to text me." I humphed as I leaned against my new car.

"I see. Well did he text you earlier?"

"Last night. While I was in the bath. I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. Then today I sent him one saying I was looking forward to seeing him later, but then left my phone there so I wouldn't look at it all day." This new Renessmee was obviously bent on being honest. It was like I didn't need to lie or hold anything back.

"Jake was pretty upset when he left last night. He doesn't want to make things awkward. You deserve to know the truth but I think Jake would be the best person to talk about that with."

"Mom, I really like him." I said quietly.

"You do?" her eyebrows were lifted and her eyes were open wide.

"Of course I do. I don't know when it happened but it feels like I have always felt this way."

My mom pulled me into a tight hug and pulled me back to look at me. "You are really growing up Renesmee Carlie."

"Can we go shop now?"

"I heard the magic word!" Alice bounced back in. She shot me a quick wink. I wasn't sure if my mom even knew she left. "Shot-gun!"

My mom called Katie for me when we got into the car and on the road. I was greatful. I wanted to test this bad boy out!


	5. Chapter 5

"Red light" Alice said and I started to slow down. I had been driving on the back roads for the past 30 minutes. Alice was looking ahead for any potential trouble. We were obviously entering the city limits again. We had picked up Katie and dropped my mom off at the book store before we went joy riding. Mom was meeting Dad in town for some "business" so we were off to roam the streets with Alice as our chaperone.

"I still can't believe it, Ness." Katie said from the back seat. I looked at her in the mirror and smiled.

"I know… I have never felt anything like this. I am so nervous and so excited." I smiled. Alice reached down and grabbed my hand giving it a light squeeze.

"It is definitely going to be a change around the island. Things are heating up!" She smiled.

I pulled into a parking spot on Rodeo and shut off the practically silent engine.

"Let's hit the stores girls!" Alice smiled.

We went to all of our favorite stores. When we finally made our way to Versace I was greeted by our personal shopper, my favorite gay man in the world, Louis.

"Hello ladies!" He said as we walked over. He kissed Alice on each cheek. He gave me an enormous hug, saying happy birthday, and then gave Katie a tight hug. Louis obviously knew something was off. He could tell the difference in temperature from Alice to me to Katie. The tips the Cullen family gave him were obviously not enough to question anything so he left well enough alone.

Louis led us to the back corner of the store to the personal shopping lounge as the customers inside looked at us. We obviously weren't celebrities, but we were something to be headed to the VIP lounge. A big glass store inside the store made for the most important customers. Inside he drew the blinds and then turned to us.

Alice took off her sun hat and long flesh colored gloves and sat on one of the large leather chairs along the wall. "As you know, we are here for the birthday girl." She said brightly motioning to me as she crossed her legs.

"Of course, of course" he started. "I have pulled a couple things that aren't on the racks yet in everyone's sizes, and I brought over the special items you asked me to Ms. Alice." He motioned to a cart in the corner of the room filled with bags from Manolo Blahnik, Christian Lubiton, a couple black gift bags filled with tissue.

"Thank you very much, Louis! I appreciate all of your help." Alice said as she nodded to an envelope she dropped on the side table by the door.

He took that as his cue told us to page when we needed him as he disappeared out of the door silently.

"First things first." Alice stood and appeared again over by the cart. "A very personal gift for my girls."

"Ooohhh yay!" Katie ran over accepting one of the two black bags from Alice. Katie didn't have the Cullen's money but nothing was ever spared when it came to her. She was my best friend and Seth's girlfriend so she was family.

I walked over and accepted mine, curious what it was she wouldn't want to shop for with us.

"Okay ladies, this is the best of the best. My favorites from my favorite store in Paris." She told us. "I know your moms won't approve but Ness, your mom knows I'll do it anyway!" she giggled.

As we opened the bags we found what looked like mounds of lace. Katie blushed as she thanked Alice and I threw her a cursory sideways glance.

"Now Renesmee, you are an adult now. It is only right to have adult items."

"Thanks Alice. You didn't have to." I smiled. Of course she did.

"There comes a time in every girls lifetime when she needs to upgrade things that didn't matter before. When someone else is seeing you in something…you want to make sure you look great! Okay – dress time. Pick one out for tonight." She bounced over to the racks.

I pulled off the first thing that caught my eye. A dark blue, slightly sparkly dress with a sweetheart neckline, tight across the top and slowly opening to a full skirt, ending just above my knees.

"Oh these look absolutely perfect with it!" Alice squeeked as she handed me a bag from Christian Lubiton. Her eyes went out of focus. "Beautiful…" she said before walking away.

I pulled down the sundress I had on and inched into the blue frock. It was a tight squeeze but once I got it on it felt perfect. I slid on the beautiful black leather pumps with the red soles and turned to look in the long mirror on the side wall. Katie came and stood beside me in a one shouldered light pink iridescent dress that was barely clinging to her paired with gold heels. With her bright blonde hair and her dark tanned skin she looked beautiful.

She threw one arm haphazardly around me. "We look good."

"Oh yeah we do." I agreed.

"What do you think?" Alice asked as she stepped in next to me wearing a skin tight dark gray tube dress.

"I don't think you can wear any of that expensive shit from those bags with it." I jabbed.

"Wasn't planning on it sweetheart" she laughed as she kissed me cheek.

Louis knocked lightly and came in as we all stood looking at ourselves laughing in the mirror. Ranging in color from pale white Alice in the dark dress, to dark tan Katie in the light dress.

"Excellent choices ladies. Would you like me to wrap those up for you?"

"Yes please." Alice answered "And can you get each of the girls this one too?" She asked as she pointed to her dress and winked at us through the mirror.

"Of course, anything Ms. Alice."

We all giggled as we changed back into our regular clothes. We found the car, loaded it with all of our new things and made our way back to the CCC.


	6. Chapter 6

When we got back to the CCC I was surprised to see my Aunt Rose waiting for me. Apparently I would not be going back to the island right away. I said goodbye to Katie because Alice was taking her back to the island. I felt a pang of jealously mixed with butterflies as I thought about how she would be seeing Seth soon. Seeing Seth meant seeing Jake. I shuttered a little.

"Happy birthday, Ness!" Rose said, pulling me from my thoughts as I walked into the Great Room.

"Thank you!" I said as I hugged her. "More distractions to stay away?"

"Of course, birthday girl. I will be doing hair and makeup." She motioned towards a make shift salon set up in the corner of the enormous room. This was my favorite part of the CCC. The enormous Great Room - rich in jewel toned colors and large dark brown leather sofas. There was expensive art work on the walls and dark mahogany floors.

No one did hair like my Aunt Rose, so I was really excited. I skipped over to the chair in front of the large mirror. I made eye contact with Rose in the mirror as she walked behind me and started playing with my hair.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

I laughed out loud. "Does EVERYONE know?"

"Of course, girl. You know nothing ever changes over there but you." She looked away for a heartbeat, then back to me in the mirror and smiled a little too wide. "We have to have _some _drama."

I knew Rose wanted a child more than anything. When my mom was pregnant Aunt Rose was the only one who stood by her decision to have me. I was so thankful for that, but I felt for her. She didn't choose this life just like I didn't. She is frozen forever, just like I would be once I stopped aging. Which was… now?

"I don't know that there is anything to talk about if everyone knows." I looked down at my hands. If there was one person who didn't like Jake it was Rose. The only reason they got along was because of me.

"Ness, everyone will be happy for you. This is the way it was meant to be. We all knew it was a matter of time before it did."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at her in the mirror.

"Well I was the one holding you the first time Jake saw you sweetie. You were just a couple minutes old but he felt a connection to you right then."

"As a BABY?" I cringed.

She laughed. "It wasn't anything like that. If your father heard one inappropriate thing you know Jake wouldn't be here."

"So you guys have just been waiting for me to realize it all this time? No warning?" I couldn't help but feel a little angry.

"No one wanted to choose your destiny for you. Everyone deserves the right to choose what makes them happy, Ness. You don't know how lucky you are that the guy that would do anything for you has been around your whole life. He knows everything about you and he would never hurt you."

I nodded. I knew Rose had a very bad relationship that lead to her becoming a vampire.

"I was lucky to find Emmet. He is the best thing about this life. It is like fireworks with him. I think when you see Jake again you are going to feel the same way." She smiled at me, then looked down to my hair. "So my idea is to have a triple braid spiral around to a braided bun on the crown of your head what do you think?"

I nodded. I was thankful for the subject change. Rose was quiet as she did my hair. I got lost watching her in the mirror. She was just so FAST. Soon enough my hair was done and she had moved on to my makeup. We decided on a dark eye, a perfect match for my blue dress.

"You look amazing, Ness. I can't wait to see you in your dress."

"My dress! Where is my dress?"

"Alice brought it back to the island with her. Want to ride back with me?"

Rose had a beautiful speed boat that resembled more of a mini-yacht. Emmet had it made for her a couple years ago as a present because she was sick of getting her hair messed up on his.

"Definitely. Let's go."

When we got back to the island Rose dropped me off at the dock in front of my house before she left.

"Thank you for everything Rose, especially the talk."

"Oh no problem Ness. Don't mess up that hair, I will see you tonight." She kissed my head and I hopped off the boat.

I waved as she sped off and walked down the dock. I dropped my flip flops and purse at the edge and turned to walk along the water edge. The warm ocean water came up and lapped at my feet as I walked along, off in my own world. After about an hour I decided I should head back. It would be almost time for the party and I didn't want anyone to come looking for me.

As soon as I got back to the house I saw my mom and dad sitting on the dock talking, their skin shimmering in the sunlight.

"Hey there birthday girl" my dad smiled.

"Hey dad, hey mom." I said as I walked towards them.

"It's so beautiful here, isn't it?" My dad asked, looking out over the beach and the water. "You are happy living here, aren't you Renessmee?"

"Yes, I love it. I love everything about this place. Why do you ask?"

"Well," my mom answered, "We were just talking about how you have only lived here. We wondered if there was anything you want to see. Anywhere you wanted to go..." she trailed off waiting for my response.

"Nope, I have everything I want here. I'm going to go get dressed. Daddy, thank you SO much for the car." I walked over and hugged him. I pressed my hand to his face showing him how happy I was and how happy I was to live here, showing him my walk and how much I loved the house and always have.

"You're welcome sweetie. I'm glad you're happy." He was acknowledging what I said and my thoughts. Good, I didn't want to leave.

I walked inside and up to my bedroom. Hanging on the door knob to my room was the garment bag with my dress. At the base of the door was the ominous black bag and the bag containing my shoes. I grabbed them both and shoved into my room.

That was when I saw it. Sitting on the table out on my balcony, the most beautiful bouquet of flowers I had ever seen. I had seen all the flowers before, they were from all around the island. Before I picked up the card I knew it was from Jake.

The card was simple. "Happy Birthday to the most beautiful woman I have ever known."

It was perfect, very Jake. I inhaled deeply, smelling all of the tropical flowers and letting them calm me. That's when I remembered my cell phone. I knew before I even looked at it that the flowers were Jacobs answer to my text this morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice overdid everything as usual.

It was twilight as she led me down the stairs from the top deck of my grandparents house to the patio below. There were pale pink lights surrounding the back yard. Winding around the palm trees, all around the outline of the pool, every post of the deck... everything. The pool was lit up a bright magenta and there were floating candles in the shape of flowers lit up in it. It looked like a girly pink wonderland back here. It was beautiful.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" My family called to me as I reached the bottom of the steps.

I gave Aunt Alice a quick hug and quiet thank you. She kissed me on the cheek and skipped over to Uncle Jazz, kissing him on the mouth. Everyone was here, my whole family, the whole crew from La Push, Grandpa Charlie and Sue. I heard music start playing and looked to my right to see Seth behind a huge DJ booth with Katie and Uncle Em next to him. Katie gave me a short wave and a wink. I would get to them in a minute. I was passed around my family members for an eternity. Finally I made my way over to Seth and Katie.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie!" Katie said as she pulled me into a hug

"Thank you, thank you" I smiled. "Hey...where is Jake?" Katie and Seth exchanged a quick look that was not missed on me.

"He um, went for a run earlier. He will be here Ness, no worries" Seth was the first to answer. He didn't convince me but I knew Jake would get here. There weren't many places he could hide on an island and he had to face me eventually.

"Ok! Well I am going to dance. Throw on something good."

I went out onto the pseudo dance floor in front of the DJ booth, grabbing my Aunt Rose along the way.  
"Dance with me!"

"Sure thing, Ness." She kissed Uncle Em and ran out with me.

Soon enough my mom, Aunt Alice, Grandmom Esme, Sue and Katie came out and we were all dancing in a circle acting crazy. It was so much fun. We all rolled our eyes when Seth put on the Chicken Dance and YMCA. It was so much fun, I didn't want this night to ever end. It was almost perfect.

Almost.

As Ladies Night was going off Seth transitioned into a slower song.

"Well don't you look beautiful" said a husky voice from behind me as if on purpose.

I spun on my heels and looked at Jake and it felt like my heart stopped. Black dress shirt, black tie, grey pants. He had buzzed his hair short and had a stubble beard that accentuated his serious jaw line. My breath hitched. "Um, so do you..." I didn't know what to say. He did look beautiful.

"Beautiful wasn't quite what I was aiming towards..." he started walking towards me slowly. Keeping his eyes locked on mine. I took a deep breath, inhaling his deep woodsy scent.

"Hi" he said quietly and took my hand, spinning me once and looking me over. "Happy birthday"

"Hi…" my body tingled. I didn't know what to say. Everything that used to feel so familiar to me between us had changed in the best way. "Thanks" I whispered, breathless.

Jake pulled me in to him and put one arm around my waist, and pulling the other close to his chest. I heard his heart racing under our hands as we started to sway to the music.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around today. I had to go pick up your birthday present." He said softly as we danced.

I pulled back to look at him, "And…"

He laughed deeply, his dark eyes boring into mine. He let go of my hand and reached into his pocket pulling out a silver chain with a delicate charm at the bottom. I held out my hand and caught the charm in my palm. It was a very small, very intricate cursive R.

"I found it at an antique store months ago and they have been holding it for me. What do you get the girl that has everything?"

"Aw, Jake… thanks" I said quietly, looking at the aged charm and running my fingers over the twists and turns of the metal. "Really, this is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it, turn around I will hook it for you."

I locked eyes with him as I turned and felt his thick fingers messing with the hook. They were warm against my neck and I felt all the little hairs stand up straight.

I felt the charm drop on my chest and his fingers slide very slowly across my neck until they were gone. I spun around and lifted my chin so he could see.

"Look good?"

"Breathtaking." Jake said, raspy voice, almost as if he was breathless.

He wasn't looking at the charm. I stared into his eyes, feeling butterflies radiating from the inside of my stomach turning into chills flowing to every part of me. Jake pulled me close and we started swaying again to the music I couldn't even hear. I was lost in his eyes, hardly aware of my feet as I moved with him in perfect harmony.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and it made me jump as if I were doing something wrong. "May I cut in?" My father.

"Of course dad!" I turned.

"Jacob why don't you dance with Bella. She is over there." My dad pointed across the floor where my mom was talking with my grandmother.

"Um…sure" he stuttered.

I have always loved dancing with my father. Ever since I was a little girl we would dance to songs he had recorded on the piano.

"Do you remember when you had to stand on my feet?" He asked, twirling me around as we had done many times.

I giggled as he pulled me back in. "It's been a long time since then, Dad."

"I know. I can't believe you are the same little girl sometimes."

I looked up at my perfect, ageless father. He looked as if he would be crying, if that were possible.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Dad. In fact, I feel like things are different, almost as if…"

"…you stopped growing?" He finished my sentence. "My thoughts exactly."

We danced perfectly together in silence. My mind started wandering to Jake, wondering where he was.

"You really like him, huh?" My dad asked. I forgot we were holding hands. I would have to be more careful when it came to that now.

"Dad, I really, really like him." I thought about Jake and my dad stopped moving as he felt what I felt.

"Renessmee…" he started. "What would you say if your mother and I decided to go away for a little while?"

I pulled back to look at him. "What? Where!"


End file.
